A Survivor's Tale
by ttflee
Summary: What happened to make this story? I simply took some Undertale ideas, smashed them together, and made this. A tale in which humans are undercover in the Underground, keeping track on the kingdom. Read and Enjoy! Beta-Reader Needed. PM if Interested.
1. Act 1 - Chapter 1: Dawn of the Dust

_Undertale is made by Toby Fox._

 _Beta Reader Needed. PM me if interested._

 _This chapter was not written too well, might be re-written later. The story gets really good in the next couple chapters._

* * *

Filth.

These creatures…

No.

They have killed thousands, maybe even millions.

They are MONSTERS.

* * *

I know my fair share of the Great Monster War. I was there.

Armed for battle, put on the front lines. I was only 8.

I watched, as my friends were killed. Incinerated by fire, shot down by spears. Killed by Magic.

It has been only four years since the end of the war. I can never forgive them for what they did.

My name is Charlotte, codename CHARA. I was sent down here by the Monster Investigation Committee, established 200X.

My mission is to keep watch over the monsters, blend in, and report back using my walkie-talkie.

If anything goes down, I assess the situation and use lethal force if necessary. Although I am 12, I am armed and ready to fight. I've been trained since I was 6, and raised through the ranks.

Always have to keep my guard up. Trust humans. Be wary around monsters. Not here to make friends, just keeping tabs.

* * *

 **Day 1 - Entrance**

I've been given a watch which tells me literally, what time it is. Cool thing is, it glows in the dark.

I'm getting off topic. The barrier was strong, but it let me pass through. I am rappelling down the side with a rope, going down slowly to see if there were any monsters.

After an hour of exhaust, I finally see the bottom. There is a small patch of golden flowers… and a goat. A goat… standing on two legs? Might be one of those monsters, it would be better to stay up here.

 **Day 1 – Entrance – 5:00 PM**

This goat has been with those flowers for hours now. My legs are ready to burst.

It looks like he is finally moving away…never mind, it is sniffing the flowers again.

 **Day 1 – Entrance – Midnight**

Are you freaking kidding me! The goat thing is now laying down at the flowers. It is looking upwards toward the barrier. It is looking at me.

What should I do? Should I just stay here or kill it?

I'll just stay here quietly. No need for violence. Yet.

A larger goat appeared, taking the smaller one away. Oh well. It might just work fine enough. I'll take of the rappelling kit now and get to the bottom.

The ground is HARD. I personally know because I slipped and fell 10 feet onto it. Yay.

Doesn't look like anything is injured. I'll follow that goat thing for a little while, see if anything comes up.

* * *

 **Day 2 – 8:00 AM**

After finding some shelter in this purple-walled area, I decided to sleep. I didn't know that I was going to wake up this late!

As I see around me, there are literally monsters around me. Monsters. MONSTERS. Killers. They come in all shapes and sizes, from small yellow ones to large furry ones. There are stores all around me, selling things from "Nice Cream" to Dog Residue. Disgusting.

To blend in, I'll have to use a mask. Luckily there is a mask store nearby.

What disguise should I use? A skeleton would probably work. I'll use this skeleton mask that has a strange smile, and also wear a big blue coat. That will help hide my weapons and supplies. I will put it on in this convenient alley.

"Hey you!" someone called out from behind. I turned around. It was a turtle-looking thing that had a cane. He had on an archaeologist's hat on his head and white beard that ran down to the ground. "I ain't never seen you around these parts. Who are you?"

I started to sweat. Thinking of a random name… I have an app for that. I press a button on my watch that distorts my voice. "My name is sans. Sans the skeleton." I sigh a breath of relief. It looks like he believes me. He takes his cane, and stabs me in the chest. He calls for the royal guards, and I hear marching coming from the end of the alley. Armored suits come are marching towards me.

"It looks like we found a suspicious individual." The old turtle said. "Take him to the dungeon."

The armor-clad monsters were coming closer to me. What do I do? I know. I take out something out of my pocket. A flash bang will do just the trick. The turtle sees me taking out the pin, and he starts to run away. I throw it at the closest royal guardsman, a fishy monster. No pun intended. It explodes.

I make a break for it. While all the guardsmen were blinded, I started running. I ran past the spike pit, my feet got stabbed multiple times. I am definitely sure that I am bleeding. I take the mask and throw it away. I stuff my gear into my pockets, only taking rations and a hunting knife. The rest I throw into a ditch, marking it for later.

As I am running and running, bleeding and bleeding, I run into someone I thought I would never see again.

* * *

 _Well how did you like it? Make sure to read and review on this story, got some great ideas for this one. Also, leave a review of who you think Chara bumped into._


	2. Act 1 - Chapter 2: Nothing You Can Do

_So first before this story begins, I am still looking for someone to beta this story. If nobody wants to beta it in the next week, I will just not use a beta. PM me if you are interested. Anyways, enjoy the story!_

* * *

I stumble onto white fur, the softness of it slowly turns red. I ran into the goat kid, which was freaking out of seeing my dying corpse. I faint.

I wake up.

I am underneath a tree, it has beautiful red leaves. The color of scarlet, but the cool crisp of fall.

I slowly turn my head to the right. I see the goat kid crying. I then see a larger, motherly goat hugging her child and applying bandages to me. I black out.

I wake up.

I am in a bed. I try to lift up my arm to see what time it is. It is **Day 7 – 9:45 PM**. I also open up the messages app, to see General Colonel furiously typed up many messages.

'This is General Colonel. Report back what you see in the kingdom.' – Day 3 – 10:30 AM

'Agent Chara, are you there? Report back immediately, our objective has changed.' – Day 4 – 2:17 PM

'Agent Chara. If you do not report back, I will be forced to assume you are MIA. I will have to send another agent down I your place.' – Day 6 – 1:30 PM

'I am sorry. We sent down agent Patience instead to do this mission. You have been officially marked as MIA.' – Day 7 – 9:40 PM

I was shocked. They sent another agent to do my job? No way. I furiously typed back to the General. 'I am sorry for not reporting back earlier, I was suffering some near-fatal injuries. I am still up for the job. I was stabbed in the feet and the chest. I just need a few more days of rest. Then I can continue the mission.' I hope he received the message. Hopefully, he won't send down an entire army down after me.

"Well it seems that you have finally woken up." The motherly goat said. I tensed up and started to reach for my knife. "There is no need to fear, you are safe here."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I am Toriel, Queen of the Kingdom." She replied. "I take care of the general well-being of anyone in the underground. When my son found you, it was a nasty scare. He told me that you were gushing out red ooze, and I rushed over to use my healing magic."

I nod.

"You…you are a human, are you not?" she asks, with a patient smile.

"Yes, I am." I reply, unsure what was going to happen next.

"You do know what will happen if my husband, **Asgore** , will do to you if he finds you. He could experiment on your soul, or even take it for himself." The goat lady gravely whispered.

I froze. The way I saw it, there were two options. Get their trust and hopefully the Asgore person won't kill me, or I kill him. There was no other options. Fight, gain their trust, or…run. If I ran, I would be able to get back my composure and relay this information. Most likely running is the best option. There seems to be only one door, and I don't know what is beyond there. They would have an advantage over me, they probably know this place inside and out. Running away could lead to failure and execution, but I am determined to do this.

"I know you must be feeling lots of emotions right now but-" I rolled out of the bed, jumped over her head, and ran out the door. "Hey! Where are you going!" she yelled, running to me. I entered the hallway, there was a dead end to the left so I ran to the right. After that, I slipped on the carpet but got back up and saw there were three new paths. There was the basement, the living room, and the entrance to the house. The royal guards turned around to see what the ruckus was and saw me trying to sneak away. They gave chase also and right before I entered the living room, I saw the gigantic goat monster appear before me. **"Where are you going human?"** he asked, but then I realized I was cornered. They were all slowly taking steps toward me. I was not going to let them steal my soul.

I back flipped into the basement landing on my face. I shook away the pain and ran toward a gigantic door, it was purple and a strange symbol was painted on it. I kicked down the door (not breaking it) and shut it behind me. Then I kept running. I ran and ran until I couldn't run any more. I then shoved open the doors, going into a land of snow. I built up a wall with the snow, and I knocked on the wall. It was as sturdy as cement. It should keep them in there for a while. All around me were trees, and nowhere to go. I started heading North of the wall, making sure to cover my footsteps with the snow. I needed to build a campfire.

 _3 Hours Later…_

After calmly waking for miles and cutting down branches, I got a small fire started. I pulled up my watch. **(2) New Messages**. I opened up the messaging app.

"It's good to hear you are back. Agent Patience is already down there looking for you. Can you tell us your location? Also, update your status. What level are you at? [Four Colors Appear, Green, Yellow, Red, and Black] Update me on your situation." – General Colonel, _5 Minutes Ago_.

I think about my situation. Green means that everything is going perfectly and everything is going alright. Yellow means that I am in a minor situation, others know about my presence as a human. Red means that I am in a bad situation, my presence is known by many monsters. The last option was Black, meaning that I have been caught, am in serious trouble, and need immediate reinforcements. After 10 minutes, I pressed Yellow. It wasn't too serious of a situation, and the commotion was going to die down eventually. I then compose a long message of what has happened since I came down the hole.

I checked the next message. It was written in one of the codes that the General taught us. It said, "Gsrh rh ztvmg Kzgrvmxv, R zn sviv rm gsv fmwvitilfmw. R qfhg kzhhvw z hkrpv gizk zivz, yfg R tlg gsilfts fmhxzgsvw. Dsviv ziv blf? Hvmw nv blfi olxzgrlm." but what it meant was, "This is agent Patience, I am here in the underground. I just passed a spike trap area, but I got through unscathed. Where are you? Send me your location." – Unknown _– 2 Minutes Ago_.

I was about to send the location, but one thing frightened me. What if he or she (the general did not show us to each other for security purposes) was captured and it was the monster sending the text, or maybe the monsters sent the text themselves. I decided not to reply.

* * *

 _Who do you think sent the message? Leave your comments in the reviews section below!_


	3. Act 1 - Chapter 3: Of Monsters and Men

_Oh Baby. This took a long time to make. Anyways, enjoy! Also, make sure to hit those follow and favorite buttons! Read and Review!_

 _(Still looking for a Beta, PM me if interested.) The POV will be written in Bold Italics._

 _This chapter has a LOVE 3 out of 5_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Of Monsters and Men**

 ** _Agent Chara_**

 **Day 8 – 4:49 PM**

After a fresh night's sleep and a morning of scouting the nearby area, I have come to a conclusion. There is literally nothing here but forest and dangerous cliffs. I haven't gotten any new messages from the General or Patience yet, but I need to continue scouting. I can see across from the western-most point, there is a gigantic chasm. Across the chasm, about 500 feet away, is another surface, and it looks like it continues on from there. North of me is a river, and then I gigantic wall. I tried to break it with my knife, but it was harder than the diamond tip of my weapon. It stretches on for miles above my head. No point in trying to get over it.

Anyways, it looks like there are no animals or monsters around, so no food supplies. I only have a couple protein packs in my pockets, they should keep me going for around 8 days if I ration them out. Then, I will either have to go back into the Monster Kingdom, or re-locate camp to find food. In the meantime, I will work on making a camouflaged campsite using branches and snow.

 **Day 8 – 9:54 PM**

Just finished the building of the camp! Now to just arm my defences with my weapons…

…

…

MY WEAPONS! I FORGOT TO GET THEM!

Wait, maybe Patience can get them if they are nearby… but they were there hours ago. They probably are nearing the King and Queen's house. Anyways, it is worth a shot. But first, I needed to get Agent Patience's phone number from the General.

"Yo hot mama can I have Patience's digitz?" Sent. "Stupid autcorrect. I meant was, can I have Patience's phone number?" I asked.

"I liked your first response better." The general replied, "But here it is: ************" (Muted to the public for OBVIOUS reasons.)

So, I texted Patience. "Hey Patience, can you update me on your situation. It's me, Chara." Sent.

Almost 20 seconds later I got a text back from the same number. "I will need proof that you are Chara. I have another text saying that was you, and you might be with the monsters. How about this. If you really are Chara, what color are my eyes?" Patience said, awaiting a reply.

I started to sweat. I never saw them before, so I told the truth. "I do not know. I never have seen you before." I texted, awaiting a response.

"Good to know it is the real you. Just blocked the other number claiming to be you. Can you explain what happened to you?" they asked.

"What happened was that I got down in the Underground, bought a mask and supplies, got caught, escaped, hid my weapons, bled out, revived by the Queen of the Underground, told me that her husband was going to take my soul, ran away, and now I am in a snow covered place right by a forest." Sent.

"Did you get your weapons back? Are you currently okay?" they said.

"I am fine for the next seven days. I sealed off the entrance with some very hard snow, and made a base camp. I don't have any of my weapons besides my hunting knife. I won't be able to come to you, the area I am at is behind the basement of the King and Queen's house. Where I am, there is only trees and snow. Should I try to get back inside, where they might kill me, or should I stay here and wait for you to come?" I replied.

 ** _Agent Patience_**

"For now, I suggest holding the fort over there for a few more days. Until then, I'll search for your weapons. Where are they?' I wrote.

"The weapons are in a ditch which has the symbol of the 7th Star. It should be close to the spike trap." Chara said.

"Got it." I said, "I will talk to you later then. Keep me updated."

I turned off my phone.

Since I just started my mission underground not too long ago, I will put my description here. I am agent Patience, and I am a 16 year old male. My connection to the Great Monster War was pretty simple.

 _Start of Flashback_

I lived on Mount Ebbot with my family. That is, until they had an uprising against us. The war started about 2 months before my entire community was attacked by the monsters. At first, we thought they were going to visit us peacefully, but then, they started attacking people on the streets. I rushed over to tell my dad, but I saw him run towards me and tell me to run. His head then fell off, a spear snapping his neck. I ran for my mom and sister, but all I saw was corpses. I was paralyzed in fear. Everyone that I loved had died. Then, the worst part happened. A monster came in, a flaming wolf. It growled at me, preparing to strike. I frantically looked around where my hands were. A toy knife was by my sister's corpse. I took it and waited with patience. I took deep breaths, waiting for the monster to attack. It lunged at me. I then saw its stomach, and I attacked right there. The wolf groaned and feel to the floor. Then, the creature turned to dust. I looked at the knife. How was this toy legal?

I needed a plan. Going outside was suicide. I turned on the radio to see if the military was going to help. There was only static. I waited. 30 minutes later I heard a low voice from behind the front door. "Hello? Is anyone there? We need help ASAP!" I stayed silent. "We need urgent care! Help!" I was filled with patience. The voice triumphantly yelled, "Okay, it's all clear here! NO SURVIVORS! VICTORY IS OURS!" There was chanting outside. I started to cry. Was everyone really dead? I took out my phone. I called Jimmy. Straight to voicemail. I called Suzy. Voicemail. Jack. Voicemail. After 20 more calls, all gone to voicemail. I took a peek outside, seeing the monsters were collecting the phones. The monster which changed its voice called every contact, just to make sure everyone was disposed of. An unlucky soul got called, talked, and was silenced for eternity. The government saw the attack over the satellites, and they dropped a bomb. When the smoke cleared, I saw piles of dust. The few survivors of the counterstrike were retreating. I was alone.

Minutes later, a voice came on the radio. "Attention all survivors of the Ebbot Village attack. Set your emergency flare on the roof of a building, and we will send in helicopters to pick you up. This message will repeat itself for the next 6 hours." Great! There might be other survivors!

I searched around the house, looking for the flare of safety. I searched the kitchen, taking down the refrigerator and searching all the shelves. No luck. Oh wait. Chances are it is in my parents' room. I looked everywhere (and I bounced on the bed) and only found a lockbox in the dresser. There was a lock on it, and I never was told where the key was. So I used brute force. On the side of the refrigerator, I took the lock and smashed it open. It revealed a flare gun, 3 flares, and a key which had 'To open the Lockbox' written on it. I have smart parents.

I shot a flare into the sky, and another one on the roof. Now I wait. I was filled with patience.

I decided to look around for other flares and search for survivors. The village was desolate, with bloody bodies and other things that 12 year olds are not supposed to see. After an hour of walking, I finally saw a flare shoot into the sky on the other side of the village. I started to run. As I passed by, I grabbed some First Aid supplies in case they need help.

After 10 minutes of heavy running, I made it. It was from our town's tallest building, which we call The Mound. It is pretty much a mound of dirt that was made into a building, and continued to grow. I entered the ground floor. I shouted, "Hey! I saw your emergency flare! Do you need any help?" An old lady's voice said, "Yes sonny! I think I broke my hip! I am on the third floor in room 304." I went up the stairs to see a trail of blood at the entrance of the room. I calmed myself and had my knife by my side. I took a step forward, and a vine immediately grabbed my foot. The monster looked like one of the Man-Eater plants, which was trying to eat me. I struggled for grip on the carpet, but I failed. I then cut off the vine with my knife, and it slid right through. I then took the knife and stuck it down the monster's throat, slicing and dicing at its weakness. It then exploded into dust. I then saw behind it was an arm holding a flare gun. It looks like there still are some monsters left, I will need to be wary of that. I decided to make my way home, holding the knife in my right hand and the flare gun in my left.

It took me over 45 minutes to get home, and I used a flare to burn the backyard trees, so the monsters only could get in from the front. I turned the radio back on. "Attention, we have helicopters coming to rescue the survivors. We have reports of three flares shot in the sky. Approximately 20 minutes until the helicopters arrive." The radio went silent. Great! Now all I have to do is wait. I decided to dig graves for my mom, dad, and sister to pass by the time. In memory of them, I took my sister's ribbon, and wrapped it around my head. The graves were makeshift, but they were good. I then heard the helicopters arriving, but I also saw a bear monster aiming something at the helicopter coming towards me. I tackled the bear and stabbed him in the stomach, and dust was coming out of his stomach. After that, I suffered from PTSD for a while, but I was taken care of by the General. Heck I even decided to become an agent for him. I was nicknamed Patience for waiting for the right moment to strike. I always take my 'toy' knife with me and my ribbon, but it has faded a bit due to time.

 _End of Flashback_

Phew, that entire story took forever to re-write, but now I am by the ditch.

The Seventh Star is like a normal star, but in the 7:00 position. I uncovered the stash to find a duffel bag full of weapons and supplies. I close the duffel bag and carry it over my shoulder. A small rabbit monster approached me and said, "Excuse me sir, can you donate me some Gold?" I told him no, I do not have any with me. He then snapped and a bunch of other monsters came out from the shadows. "You better give me that bag, or else someone here is going to get dusted." The cruel rabbit said.

I suddenly got an attack, not a physical, but a mental attack. The type you get when you hear certain 'trigger' words. All the memories are flashing back to me. Death, destruction, dusting the monsters. I start to laugh uncontrollably. The rabbit takes a step back. My hand reaches for my toy knife, and I show the rabbit and his friends the dust. I then continue with the proceedings. Slash! Cut! Bang! And then, I turn around and say with a musical tone, "Another one bites the dust!" Then I regain my sanity, and that awful word is out of my head. Apparently, my attacks were growing stronger for every time I killed one of the monsters. I took their gold, and bought some food and left to find Chara, sending him or her a text saying, "Ran into a little trouble, but cut them down to size. Got your weapons. Asking around to see where the King and Queen are. Update your status."

* * *

Make sure to review, post your theories and suggestions, favorite and follow this story for more deadly action!

I used the LOVE just for fun, but here is the rankings.

LOVE 1 = Very little violence or none at all.

LOVE 2 = Some violence, minor gore possible, possible death.

LOVE 3 = More Violence, some gore possible, possible death.

LOVE 4 = Defenitly Violence, heavy gore possible, possible bloody death.

LOVE 5 = Paint the Town Red with Dusty Blood.


End file.
